


In His Mercy

by Cheekybee07



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), Dororo (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekybee07/pseuds/Cheekybee07
Summary: One-shot of Hyakkimaru and Mio in an alternate universe celebrating a tragic new year's eve with their daughter Dororo.
Relationships: Hyakkimaru/Mio (Dororo)
Kudos: 5





	In His Mercy

A young woman in her mid-twenties shivered to herself, as she looked wearily out the window of the hospital room. Her shoulder length hair was slowly freeing itself from the messy bun she had hastily tied back the other day when she received a phone call from the hospital. Her simple jeans and shirt hung loosely on her slim frame. For someone so young, there were too many worry lines etched deeply on her face. 

It was as if all of the world’s pain and burden were placed on her too frail shoulders. 

Mio raised a hand to the glass, feeling the sharp cold outside penetrate her palm as it made contact with the glass. She inaudibly sighed, finding a fragment of peace in the sight of tiny snowflakes that covered the city, giving the appearance of a calm snow-covered streets instead of the usual loud and busy hustle of the world below.

Mio felt someone embrace her from behind and she deeply sighed, allowing herself to relax.

“Get some rest, honey. I’ll watch over her.” her husband murmured into her ear as she leaned into him.

“I’m not tired. I took a nap just awhile ago.” Mio faintly replied, careful not to disturb their daughter sleeping soundly in the bed a few meters away.

Hyakkimaru’s grip tightened around her waist. “Then at least let me get you something to eat. You haven’t had anything all day.”

She turned around and held him close. “That would be nice. Thank you.” Mio breathed, closing her eyes at the comforting warmth and safety of his arms.

Hyakkimaru lifted her chin, a worried frown on his handsome face. “Don’t let the doctor’s words get to you. We’ve gone through worse things. As long as we place faith in God, then there’s hope. Don’t you give up. If you give up, then you give up on Dororo.”

Mio managed a small smile for him, carefully brushing a stray hair out his eyes. “I know. It’s just…it’s just that I can’t understand how she could look so healthy and normal just a few days ago.” she softly said, finally unable to keep her thoughts to herself any longer. She looked tearfully up at him.

”She’s already done all that horrible chemotherapy. We did everything the specialists told us to do and she’s gone through so much already and yet that damn cancer won’t let her go! All that effort and for what? She’s back to square one.” she cried out, pointing to the small child in the bed. She was attached to so many tubes and machines that her already small figure looked painstakingly vulnerable.

“Dr. Biwa said they were going to put her on chemotherapy tomorrow. Once was enough! I won’t let my baby go through that again! Never again! Never again, do you hear me?”

Hyakkimaru held her close as she cried into his chest, fighting the sorrow on his own face.

“Don’t worry Mio. I won’t let them. There’s other ways to fight this. A friend of mine knows about a few specialists in America. I’ll contact him about it first thing tomorrow.” he promised her, smoothing down her hair. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll take care of everything. Just like I promised when we were exchanging wedding vows and when Dororo was born, I’ll take care of you both. I promise.”

Mio looked tearfully up at him, squeezing his hands. “I know, but I’m just so scared for her.” she whispered.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Shhh, don’t be. Place faith in God. Know that everything is within his plan.”

When he left, Mio stared out the window once more. She had never been that religious, especially when there was no one to neither guide nor enforce any beliefs onto her. When she met Hyakkimaru, he encouraged her to strengthen her faiths and to find her own beliefs. But ever since Dororo was diagnosed with leukemia when she was barely two years old, Mio’s faith in God drastically lessened. In her anguished and pained mind, she reasoned that if God was really all loving, then why did he allow such injustices to occur to innocent creatures? She had looked through the bible every night when her husband and daughter was fast asleep, feverishly reading every small word written on each thin page in a sort of frantic hope for an answer. 

Her efforts brought nothing but more questions. 

Mio wiped the last of her tears away and allowed herself to once more become mesmerized with the snowflakes gently falling outside. 

“Please God.” she whispered, clasping her hands tightly together. “Please help me find reason in your divine plans. I don’t understand. She’s gone through so much. Please let her have a chance to live her life. She’s so young. She’s only six years old. She’s just beginning her school. She loves her class. She adores her teacher, she is friends with everyone in her class. She is starting to learn her alphabet. Please God. She’s too young to-to” Mio bottom lip trembled. She couldn’t find the strength to utter the horrible word that was always looming above her head the moment she heard the doctors announce her daughter’s condition.

“Please God. If you can hear me, please allow her to be with us a little longer. Please.” she pleaded. 

There was nothing but the cool wind that brushed against the window to answer her. Mio closed her eyes, trying to fight the surge of disappointment and grief at the futile efforts of her prayers.

There was a small rustle of the bed sheets behind her and she immediately turned, feeling her heartbeat that had been beating smoothly a moment ago suddenly make erratic patterns.

“Mommy.” a small child’s voice sleepily mumbled.

Mio quickly came by her daughter’s side, carefully taking her small hand, attached to various IV’s, in her own. She looked anxiously at her daughter’s too pale face.

“What’s wrong sweetie? Where does it hurt?”

Dororo’s eyes fluttered open. Her usual bright brown eyes were dull and weary. “Mommy.” she repeated, her bottom lip trembling.

Mio felt her eyes well up with tears. It pained her to see her vibrant daughter reduced to a hollow shell. “Sweetie, it’s alright. Mommy’s here. I’ll never leave you.” she promised, kissing her on the forehead.

Dororo’s gaze swept across the room, a small worry line on her forehead. “Where’s daddy?“

“He’ll be back. He just went for something to eat.“ Mio assured her.

Dororo weakly nodded, closing her eyes a bit.

Mio softly kissed her daughter’s small hand. “I love you sweetie. I’ll love you for always.”

Dororo smiled, her eyes still closed. “Me too mommy. I love you and daddy forever.”

She opened her eyes again and looked up at Mio. “Mommy, don’t cry. Daddy says angels weep with you when you do. You don’t want to make them sad too now, do you?”

Mio smiled, wiping at her tears. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Dororo struggled to sit up and Mio worriedly placed her hand on her daughter’s chest. “Sweetie, don’t sit up. Don’t overexert yourself.”

Dororo stubbornly continued to lift herself, her frail arms shaking from the effort. Mio couldn’t help but fondly see the similarity in her husband’s expression and the way her daughter’s bottom lip stuck out in determination. 

After helping Dororo into a comfortable position, Mio lightly tweaked her daughter’s nose. “You’re just like your father. Stubborn like a donkey.” she fondly murmured, righting the well-worn cap on her daughter‘s head. 

When Dororo was born, she had a full head of luxurious jet-black hair, similar to Mio’s. With the chemotherapy, it nearly broke Mio’s heart to see each precious hair on her daughter’s head fall one by one. Dororo had been disheartened at the sight of herself in the mirror, especially since it was her first week of school. So Hyakkimaru had brought her back a baseball cap from one of his business trips abroad. 

Father and daughter always watched baseball games whenever possible. It warmed Mio‘s heart to see them together, with Dororo on top of his shoulders and Hyakkimaru’s face colourfully painted in support of the team. Dororo never took the cap off her head ever since the day Hyakkimaru surprised her after school one day. He was leaning against the car, patiently waiting for his daughter, with a small brightly wrapped gift in his hands.

Dororo grinned, touching her hat. “He looks like a donkey too. But you love daddy anyways.”

Mio joined in her daughter’s giggling. For a moment, it felt like everything was right again. Mio happily sighed, hugging Dororo. “Grandma sent you some early new year’s presents.”

Dororo brightened up at the announcement. “Can I open them now?”

Mio wryly smiled at her. “If you’re good, I’ll let you open one when your father comes back. The rest you can open tomorrow morning.” she promised.

Dororo pouted but agreed. Mio smoothed the blankets around her daughter, pulling the covers up over Dororo’s lap.

“Are you cold, sweetie? Should I go get your sweater for you?”

Dororo shook her head. Mio continued to try and wrap up her daughter as warmly as possible anyways, much to her daughter’s delight. “Mommy, I’m toastier than grandpa’s Christmas turkey.“ she complained, wrinkling her small button nose.

Mio grinned. “Good. It’s better to cook you up than to let you freeze your butt off.“

Dororo giggled. “Mommy, can I stay up for the countdown?”

Mio looked uncertainly at her watch. It read five more minutes until midnight. “Well, it’s kind of getting late sweetie. And the TV isn’t even working to see if we’re counting down the same time as everyone else in the city.”

Dororo tugged at her mother’s sleeve. “Pretty please?” she asked, flashing Mio the same innocent, puppy dog eyes her own husband often exercised on her too to get his way. Like father, like daughter.

“Alright. But you’re sleeping right after the countdown.” Mio relented, not able to resist her daughter’s wishes.

Dororo cheered and leaned over to look at Mio’s watch. “Is it time yet mommy?” she excitedly asked.

“Almost.” Mio returned, smiling.

On the first floor, Hyakkimaru was speaking happily into the payphone. “Are you sure he can help?“ 

“Of course, Hyakkimaru. He’s reportedly the best in his field over here.“ his friend assured him on the other line. “I’ll talk to him personally and arrange everything for you. Don‘t worry about a thing.”

Hyakkimaru ran a hand through his hair, a wide grin on his face. “Oh wow! Thanks so much Tahomaru! I owe you one!”

Tahomaru chuckled. “Forget about it, Hyakkimaru. Anything for Dororo.”

Hyakkimaru thanked him profusely before hanging up and put the payphone back on the receiver. “Wait until I tell Mio!” he grinned to himself, balancing food in one hand and a new stuffed bear he bought from the gift store in the other. He began to walk briskly towards the nearest elevator, excited to tell his wife about the good news.

Back in the room, Dororo was beginning to nod off, her head gently leaning on Mio’s chest. She looked down at her daughter, smiling to herself. “Sweetie, it’s time for the countdown.” she softly said.

“Mommy, I’m sorry.“ Dororo faintly mumbled.

Mio felt absolute dread strike inside of her as her daughter slowly opened her eyes and looked tearfully up at her.

“Honey, it’s alright. You don’t have to apologize. We don’t have to countdown this year. There’s always next year. Save your strength then for next year.” Mio assured her, feeling the terror and panic rise within her as Dororo weakly shook her head in response.

“Mommy, I’m sorry.” she repeated, her voice so painfully small as she lifted her tiny hand to her mother’s face.

Mio felt hot searing tears fall down her face as she captured Dororo’s cold hand in her own, holding it close to her cheek. “Baby, don’t apologize. I love you. Please don’t be like this. Stay with me.”

More tears fell down her face. “Baby, it’s okay. I’ll go get the doctor. He’ll make it all better. And daddy too. Where is he now?” she looked desperately at the door. “Hyakkimaru! Dr. Biwa! Anyone! I need help!” she yelled as loud as she could.

Dororo took in a painful breath and lifted her other hand and slowly wiped away a tear on the edge of her mother’s cheek.

“Mommy, God wants me back now. He told me I get to watch over you and daddy since you both have watched over me.”

She inwardly cursed God. How dare he take away such a perfect being? Mio gripped her daughter close to her. 

“No, I won’t let you go. He can’t have you. He has so many angels, already. He doesn’t need you. Your daddy and I need you.” She cried out in broken sobs.

Dororo kissed her mother’s cheek. “I’ll always love you and daddy.” she whispered. “Don’t be angry with God. He knows what’s he doing. I trust him, mommy. Will you trust him for me too?”

Mio felt her heart breaking into tiny irreparable pieces as her daughter pushed the hairs out her mother’s face. “Mommy let’s pray, okay?“

After a moment, Mio nodded, holding her daughter tight. “Sure, sweetie. Let’s pray.” she managed a bright smile for her daughter.

Both mother and daughter solemnly lowered their heads and began to pray, Mio‘s soothing melodic voice interlaced with her daughter‘s soft and tiny voice. 

“Now I lay me down to sleep…”

_10..._

Hyakkimaru smiled politely as Dr. Biwa entered the elevator with him. “How’s it going, Hyakkimaru? How’s Dororo and Mio?”

“They’re hanging in there. I just got off the phone with a friend of mine. There‘s a specialist in America who can help Dororo.”

Dr. Biwa smiled. “That‘s great to hear! Does Mio know about this?”

Hyakkimaru enthusiastically nodded. “I’m actually on my way up there to tell them the good news.”

Dr. Biwa clapped him on the back as he got off the next floor. “I wish you the best.”

Hyakkimaru smiled. “Thank you doctor. Happy new years.”

_9..._

“I pray the Lord my soul to keep…”

_8..._

Hyakkimaru walked leisurely down the hallway, nodding to the nurses in the station and various patients in the ward who were counting down with everyone else.

One of the nurses grinned at the flowers in one of his already full arms. “That wife of yours is one lucky gal. You better get in there before you miss the countdown with your family Hyakkimaru.” she called out.

Hyakkimaru flashed her an easy-going grin, increasing his pace.

_7..._

“Please, sir. Can you by any chance take me to my room? I’m feeling nauseous.“ An elderly lady in her wheelchair asked.

“Sure, no problem.“ Hyakkimaru stopped and placed all of his stuff on a nearby table and helped wheel the patient to his room.

_6..._

“If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord-”

Mio watched her daughter struggle to finish the prayer. Dororo looked apologetically up at her mother before closing her eyes. Alarmed, Mio stopped praying to try and help her daughter but Dororo painfully opened her eyes.

“Mommy please finish…for me.” she rasped.

Mio could feel her daughter’s breath weakening and her small body growing colder. She quickly nodded, her tears falling.

“If I should die before I wake, I pray…I pray…”

Mio gathered every part of her will left inside of her and finished the prayer. “If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen.”

As soon as she finished, Dororo sighed and closed her eyes. A smile was on her lips as she grew limp in Mio’s arms. She was no longer the sick little girl that she was for nearly her whole life. There was no trace of pain on her beautiful face. She was free from the confines of this world. She was finally where she was supposed to be, free from sorrow, free from pain.

Every part of Mio’s soul cried out in anguish. In her heart she was never angry with God. She was always angry with herself. She blamed herself for not being able to protect her daughter from pain and death. Even though she still could not fully understand, Mio finally realized that her angel, her light was too precious to stay on this earth for long. She was only meant to stay for a little while to bring joy and touch the lives of those fortunate enough to meet her. Mio gently let go of her child and lay her back on the bed.

“I love you.” she whispered.

She felt Hyakkimaru‘s presence behind her. “We’ll always love you, sweetie.” he brokenly added.

Mio looked up at him, watching him fight to hold back his tears. “Hyakkimaru…” she mumbled his name, feeling lost.

Outside in the hallway, everyone was happily counting down.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

“Happy New Years!”

Everyone clapped each other on the back, banging pots and pans and cheering, while the couple in the far room on the floor were too lost in their grief to notice the new year.

Hyakkimaru painfully closed his eyes, letting everything in his arms fall onto the floor. “Why did this have to happen to her! Why? Why couldn’t God have spared her? I would have gladly given my soul in exchange for her. Why did he have to take her away from us! Why? Why?” he feel on his own knees, his face in his hands as he heart wrenchingly sobbed to himself.

Mio looked sorrowfully at the pitiful mass of her husband on the floor. He had always been the strong one. Even when Dororo was throwing up, sick from the chemotherapy and Mio was in too much grief to know what to do, Hyakkimaru was there to care for both of them. 

Now it was her turn to be strong for him, for them both. She bent down and put her arms around him, feeling his body tremble as he cried into her shoulder. 

After a moment, he looked up to find her faintly smiling down at him. “Before she went away and into God’s arms, she told me she loved us. She told me she would watch over us the way we watched over her.”

Hyakkimaru watched her struggle with her own grief. He knew that like him, the loss of their daughter will never fade but will leave a scar in his soul and in his heart until the day he breathed his last. Mio fought to hold down her own tears. Hyakkimaru squeezed her hand, offering her what comfort he could provide. Mio seemed to take strength from his simple gesture and took in a shaky but determined breath.

“He was merciful enough to allow an angel among us, even if it was only for a brief time. She’s finally where she’s supposed to be.” 


End file.
